


chevad peh, chevad lashon

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, Speech Disorders, but like with feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Ramses’ brother is slow of speech.
Kudos: 19





	chevad peh, chevad lashon

Ramses’ brother is slow of speech. There is wisdom in his eyes, a perception that the sages would envy, but because Moses is halting with his words, he is often dismissed as a dullard.

Ramses will not allow him to be spoken poorly of in his presence. Moses may not be his blood kin, but as Ramses is a god, and Moses is a gift from the gods, they are kin nontheless. He has never doubted Moses’ intelligence, and none would dare to contradict Ramses.

When their father has passed and Ramses is pharoah, he will appoint Moses to his court to advise him on matters of state. He will have the highest honors of any man in Egypt besides the pharoah himself. For this is just and right in the eyes of the gods.

* * *

Moses’ brother is fearless. He is completely assured of his place in the world, in his position reigning over all of Egypt. He is nothing like Moses, who stumbles over his words and hesitates to speak up for himself.

Ramses is prideful, but he is not without kindness. He has never once treated Moses as anything less than his brother from the moment he was drawn from the water. He listens to Moses when he speaks, no matter how slowly.

If Moses were able to stay by Ramses’ side, that would be enough to make him happy. He could ask the gods for nothing more.


End file.
